Upisdedowndownsideup
by our-end-is-begining
Summary: Mikan has been mistreated all her life but know it's finally gone to far...but once she looses this she will find something that is actually worth it. Will she be able to overcome her emotions? oor will she stay bitter for ever? NxM pairings some HxR
1. the end

**H****ope you enjoy this new story!**

**yeah i'm still going to try to finish the other one...but i need some serious suggestions so if anybody has some...PLEASE let me know.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own gakuen alice -only in my dreams lol- but i do own this plot**

**XD**

**

* * *

**

**Normal p.o.v**

The sun was setting, causing the sky to morph into a striking combination of violet and tangerine as the rain mercilessly poured harder ,and harder, every random step a girl on the sidewalk took. She seemed to be about 14 years old. She had beautiful golden her that gracefully fell to her waist, but since it was raining it showed off her beautifully composed face. She had deep the golden eyes of a lioness whenever she was in the dark, and a tropical green every time she'd pass under a streetlight. They used to be a warm hazel color when she used to be happy and full of love, but …that was in the past.

**Mikan's p.o.v (the girl on the sidewalk)**

**Flashback**

_Oh gentle winds beneath moonlit skies,Do not you hear my heartfelt cries?_

"_You make me sick, you make everyone just want to disappear that's how disgusting you are,"_

_I stayed silent, and shocked. Everything felt so cold and distant , like the voice shouting at me. My face was numb from the many blows she'd harshly given me, my whole body limp, and deep inside my chest I could feel every sharp turn my distorting heart took . I could feel it taking my breath away._

_After the last bloody blow I fell to the ground unconscious, I remember seeing my pretend family's faces looking at me in shame, some shaking there head with pity written all over their face. The last thing I thought of was what my best friend had told me: I'll always be their for you…_

_Below the branches, here about, _

_Do not you sense my fear and doubt?_

_I woke up to find tree branches hanging over my head. My face was wet meaning I'd been crying, a lot, but not anymore._

_Side glistening rivers, sparkling streams, _

_Do not you hear my woeful screams?_

_What was that ripping noise?! Where was it coming from?… The ripping sound then turned into desperate screams, and my throat started itching? I'm confused, I think there coming from me…_

_Upon the meadows, touched with dew,_

_Do not you see my heart a'skew?_

_Beneath the thousand twinkling stars,_

_Do not you feel my jagged scars?_

_After a while longer I decided to get up and walk away… My back ached, I felt like I had a migraine, and I could barely walk. It started raining the minute I was able to take at least two steps. At first it started out nice and relaxing, but right when I started thinking of it as a soothing lullaby it got stronger. It drowned out the noisy cars as I reached the sidewalk, pounding on my back._

_Seek not my mournful heart kind breeze,_

_For you'll not find it amongst these trees._

_The wind got stronger making my long hazel hair go wild and block my view. I took another step starting to cross the street, then I could feel adrenaline quickly pumping in my veins. Confused I kept going …and for some reason I froze in the middle of the street. I saw light, I tuned and was blinded…_

_It scattered across the moonlit skies,_

_Accompanied by heartfelt sighs._

_It's drifting over the gentle rain, _

_A symbol of my silent pain._

_I was going to die. I couldn't hear the driver hitting the brakes. Before the truck could ever reach me I felt my insides go hollow, at that moment I knew that my twisting heart was no more…It shattered but the pieces didn't just fall apart, they exploded and zoomed away to different unknown places…I never felt the impact. I never heard a sound from me or anything else. My so called best friend was never there._

_It's buried beneath the meadow fair,_

_Conjoined with all the sorrow their._

_It's lost among the stars this night,_

_To far to ease my quiet fright._

_I was now laying somewhere dark, somewhere I felt was far away. I felt better than ever but only physically, must be the freaky powers I have. It's all their fault, they caused all of this. I got up and started running anywhere, I didn't care where. I just needed to…escape._

_No gentle winds, seek not my heart,_

_For simply … it has torn apart…_

_I no longer have a heart…I've lost it…I've forgotten how to love…how to feel…_

**End flashback**(A/N: sorry it was so long)

I'd gotten tired of running so now I'm just walking. The cold breeze made my lips turn blue and my teeth chatter. I was wearing a black skirt, an inch above the knee, some fishnet tights, and a white shirt with a black leather jacket. The jacket didn't give me much warmth, but oh well.

I'm still walking, randomly…

**Normal p.o.v**

Later on

After hours of aimless walking it stopped raining, and the wind wasn't so cold. Mikan was now hungry and a little tired from non-stop walking. She was walking parallel to a tall brick wall. She'd started to wonder if It'd ever even come to an end, when she saw a gate. It was a little taller than the wall. The gate was black, and it curved up at the top. There was a sign on it that said "Gakuen Academy" in bold, golden letters. Mikan walked up to it and tried to look as far as she could but, that wasn't much because of all the trees and because of how far the cement path went. Mikan leaned on the gate holding the strong iron bars and spotted an officer looking adult standing at what seemed to be his post.

**Mikan's p.o.v**

"Sir, please may I ask a question?!" I asked loud enough for him to hear. I wanted to get some food. I was starving to death!

"Forgive me lady but we can not answer any of your questions, and if you would please leave the academy," the officer said in a very 'sophisticated' way.

"But please sir, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything but trash in two days!" I begged, even though I wouldn't have done something so ridiculous if I weren't so desperate.

"Sorry ma'am but I can not do anything for you whatsoever," he stated and walked back to his post.

I sighed.

Instead of leaving I decided to stay seated by the wall and see if anybody picked me up….so I fell asleep at the gate.

"Little…..lady….? Little lady? Are you okay…?''

Who's fucking voice is that? It's so sweet it's annoying and fake…"ugh," my eyes fluttered open to find a….is it a girl or a guy?…He/she had wavy blond hair that went all the way to his shoulders, and bright blue eyes. The person was wearing a frilly pink shirt with some khaki pants. "huh?" I was still trying to wake up from my peaceful sleep. I could hear him whispering to himself, debating over whether he should take me in or not. I was finally able to wake up but only right when he was leaning toward me, his mouth in smooching mood. Suddenly, I started feeling dazed and very lazy. I felt my body jerk and a few seconds later once again my freaky powers had somehow helped. I was now, surprisingly, on the other side of the gate and away from the man trying to smooch me. The he/she gasped in shock as his eyes locked with mine till his frown was turned downside-up into an almost contagious smile.

"Do you understand what just happened?" his smile getting wider by every word he said.

I just stared at him, waiting to see if he'd gone loony or if _he_ actually understood.

"You have an 'Alice', and a very interesting one at that. It is the power that just got you to the other side of the gate, away from me. I wasn't really gonna do anything to you though. What's your name?"

"Sakura…Mikan,"

"Beautiful name well mine is Narumi. You should call me Narumi-sensei but, only if your willing to except my offer,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, so you're a teacher, this is a school, and you want me to be a student."

"Hai, but this is a boarding school. You will be given all your necessities, and you will also have to attend classes here."

"Well, it looks like I've finally found myself a place to live, and it's free. Yea 'course all join ya!"

His face had instantly gone from shining bright with a goofy smile on his gay face to a face with serious a look and pursed lips, "But you can not leave for any reason at all once you're in Sakura-san, at least not until you've graduated from high school."

"Sure, sure. I don't mind"

His face seemed to relax back into a smile but, it wasn't big as before. I guess he thought I didn't belive him or was simply confused by my answer. "Okay , then please follow me…"

The gates opened and I waited as he crossed the gates. Then, we started walking through the cement path that lead to this strange academy….

**End Chapter One**

thanx so much for having read the first chapter

i will work my but off till i have the next one ready

and i swear i will have it here by friday august 8,2008

lol

D


	2. keep chasing me darling

**Chapter 2**

**Normal p.o.v**

After a few minutes of walking Mikan could see huge building in the distance, she could hear laughter, kids running, and enjoying themselves as if nothing unpleasant could ever happen. Once she was finally a few meters away from the building Narumi-sensei spoke.

"Mikan this is the school you'll be attending Monday through Friday. Isn't it just wonderful!?" Narumi-sensei spread his arms in the air and smiled so much that it wrinkled his eyes.

"_fool…_" Mikan muttered under her breath at the idiot standing before her. She looked around and was distracted by the children and noise they were making. A nostalgic feeling overcame her as she felt her throat tightening as if she were going to cry.

**Mikan's p.o.v**

Everyone looked so happy. Their laughter rung in my ears, it bounced around in my head. How come _they_ get to be happy? How can they laugh so carelessly? Kids like them are clearly clueless. As I took in more of my surroundings I started noticing the outliers. Strange kids who stood out but, at the same time didn't. They tried to hide but, for them it was obviously impossible.

There was a girl with short black hair and amethyst eyes. Her skin was pale and her face was smooth without intrusion of a smile or any other emotion. Her attention was observed in something she was building so no one bothered her. She kind of reminded me of someone very close to me but, I left that thought for later. Then there were two guys, one had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was holding a white bunny. He was just standing there staring out into space. The other boy was leaning on a tree beside the bunny boy, his hands in his pockets. He was handsome in everyway. His hair was the color of a raven's feathers, his eyes were crimson, and his face looked almost perfect, except for the permanent scowl. He had long legs so he kind of reminded me of a model. Farther to their left, a little closer to the building, which the teacher beside me was endlessly babbling about, were two girls. They looked like they were twins but, one had straight dark blue hair that went to her waist and the other wavy pink hair. The blue haired girl had eyes that matched her eyes and the pink haired one had light green eyes. One of them was holding a Bunsen burner while the other held a flask over it. They just stared at the opening in the flask, eagerly waiting for something to happen.

All those people differed in so many ways but one. I could tell they were all heart broken, that they had also been emptied but, their situations had huge comparisons to mine.

"So are you sure you're ready?" Narumi-sensei's perky voice pulled me out of train of thought. Annoyed I turned to him and nodded. We walked on, past the entrance, past classrooms, up the three floors on winding stairs, and through a door marked 'Head of Middle School section'.

The principle greeted me and told me about the school, things like getting around, about my Alice, or should I say Alice_s, _and some other basic things about this and that. Later on Narumi-sensei showed me to my room. It had gray wallpaper with black-rose designs in columns. The floor was made out of cherry wood. If you kept walking straight you'd go into the living room, which had a black sofa and loveseat with a black coffee table in between, further on there was a big window with a balcony. To the left there was a beautiful kitchen. There were a variety of cooking pots hanging over a black countertop, and a dining room for six. The bedroom was on the right side of the dorm. Instead of cherry wood as the floor, it had white carpet. In the middle of the northern wall there was a king-sized bed with a tall metallic bedside lamp. On the right was a closet big enough for a year of clothes, (meaning each day she could wear a different outfit for the rest of the year) right beside that was the bathroom which had a shower and tub on one side and on the other there was a sink and toilet.

"Well, I'll be going then," Narumi-sensei turned but, abruptly turned back in his heels midway to the door, "Oh and here's your schedule and a map of how to get to each class! Ja ne!" with that said he finally left.

**Normal p.o.v**

Mikan sighed as she dragged herself to bed; falling asleep the minute she closed them.

_Dream_

"_Mikan…Mikan …you'll always be alone….you can only keep pretending…"_

_End Dream_

Mikan jerked out of her dream or, should I say nightmare. She was panting hard, her breaths shallow and painful going through her dry throat. She got up to go get a cup of water.

As she gulped it down she looked towards the clock, it said 4:40.

"_God_ and I'm still sleepy…oh well, guess I'll walk it off…" She said to herself.

Outside she could feel the cool breeze gently lift her hair and stroking her face. She'd changed into her uniform but she'd kept her own shirt and leather jacket. As she walked on in a thoughtful silence she started to feel some one following her. She stopped and looked around. Her eyes locked on a man deep in the woods. He was dressed completely in black except for a mask, which was white. When she blinked and opened her eyes again the creepy man was gone.

She took out the map and schedule Narumi had given her yesterday. She kept on walking now with a certain destination in mind. Once she'd reached the door of her homeroom she stopped and knocked.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _and the door opened…

**Hotaru's p.o.v.**

I was concentrated on improving my Baka gun when the idiotic teacher named Narumi came prancing in the room. He halted to a stop in front of his desk, clapped three times to get everyone's attention and said, "Ohayou gozumaisu minna-san! I have a huge surprise for you all," and with that said he signaled towards the door. In walked a girl. The first thing you noticed were her eyes empty and cold and permanently agonized and desperate. As she walked in quick and graceful I was shocked to find out who she was.

She was Sakura Mikan…the most precious friend I ever had.

_Yep, it was her, _I confirmed as she introduced herself to the class, finally telling us her name.

Now that I know that she is Mikan, my head is overflowing with questions as to why she's like this who the hell caused this. I swear that who ever did this _sooo_ going to get their heads ripped off and their body shredded! I smirked inwardly at my gore fantasies.

" Ok then, Mikan your partner will be Natsume. So go ahead and sit beside him,"

"Whatever," replied Mikan. She walked toward the back but stopped midway.

**Mikan's p.o.v**

_Impossible, she's here_, I thought to myself as I stared at my long lost friend…The next thing I knew I was in her arms and I was hugging her back, hugging her as hard as if there were no tomorrow. I heard a few people gasp in surprise.

"Hotaru…Hotaru…" I felt like crying and sobbing in her arms and telling her what had happened but, I couldn't. My tear ducts were dry from all my previous crying.

"Mikan… what happened to you? Who did this to you?!" Hotaru's voice went from comforting and relived to angry and murderous. She must be planning to kill someone… I broke out of the hug and whispered to her that we'd talk later. She just nodded and walked back to her seat. Mikan proceeded walking to her seat beside the guy she's seen leaning on the sakura tree yesterday. She sat down without a word and waited till class was over. The minute they were dismissed for lunch a crowd forrmed around me and the guy, named Hyuuga Natsume, beside her.

"Hi my name is Nonoko Ogasawara and this is my best friend Anna Umenomiya," They were the girls I saw playing around with a busnen burner yesterday. They were smiling today though, strange. Oh well it looks completely fake anyway.

"Sure, sure nice to meet you," they said they'd talk to me later and left…must've that smile I gave 'em, I told myself, I bet it could could freak right about anybody out. I looked over to na tsume who was sweat dropping beside, yep it even freaked him out.

**Natsume's p.o.v**

_Woah! Even though this girl's hot she's still creepy…_I told myself. I saw her sigh and then she started to leave._ Hmmm…she seems interesting… _I decided to get up and follow her, just to see what she'd do. While I walked behind her I noticed how sad and graceful each stride was but, at they same time it's as if they were telling anybody who got to close to her to back off. I kept following her anyway. After a while she arrived at the sakura tree I always go to calm down.

"So, what is it you want?" Her voice startled me. It sounded _scary…_(OMG the great Hyuuga Natsume thinks her voice is _scary…_)

"Hn" I said bringing myself back together. This chick really is interesting.

"Well?! Are you just gonna stand there smirking or what?"

I kept smirking. I lunged myself at her and pinned her against the tree.

"Ah!"

I brought my face closer to hers until my mouth was beside her ear and whispered, "_ I want you…_"

She just stood there her eyes wide in shock, I chuckled.

"Well, guess what you aren't going to get me," She recovered and smirked back at me, "You'll have to try real hard to get me, if you really want me that much" now she was whispering in my ear.

"No problem,"

**Mikan's p.o.v**

This guy is so arrogant it's annoying but, I've got to admit he isn't bad. He was leaning towards me again, suddenly I could feel him biting my ear then, I could feel his tongue running down my neck. I couldn't help myself and moaned as low as possible but, he still heard it. I could feel his hands going down my sides as he pulled me closer. His tongue now brushing my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to protest but, his tongue beat me to it. I felt his tongue exploring the corners of my mouth. It was all so tempting that I found myself kissing back just for fun. Finally, he broke the kiss and I opened my eyes, I don't even remember when I closed them.

"You're still not getting me," I pushed him off of me and walked away leaving him gaping at my back.

_Hehehe, this is going to be fun, I thought._


End file.
